


Tony's secret sister

by vmc0113 (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Child Abuse, Deaf Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Made up Language, Post-Avengers (2012), Weapon X Project, X-Men References, X-men Inspired, abusive Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vmc0113
Summary: Tony stark has a couple of secrets, one of which is a sister who shouldn't exist. This is let out after Steve hurts Tony. Big sis to the rescue.Not good at summaries.





	1. Show down

"Hey Tony, are you aware that there is a girl in the kit-" Bruce was cut off in shock as he saw the great Tony Stark cowered under his work desk.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Bruce asked. Tony didn't respond just looked down at his hands. Tony was stuck in a cluster of flashbacks and his hearing aids were destroyed. Dum-e guarded him with his fire-extinguisher.

"Master Banner, it would be best for you to return to the common floor. I will take excellent care of sir" Jarvis announced. Bruce sighed and headed to the elevator. When he arrived he was astounded at what he saw. 

 The girl had Steve pinned to the wall and was growling ferociously. Natasha had her gun drawn and Clint his bow. Thor's grip was noticeably tight on his hammer. The girl did not seem to care in the slightest.

 "What in the world is going on here" Bruce exclaimed. 

 "The girl who has yet to be named attacked the Captain of America when he walked in. That made the other respond in like, I however think she has a reasonable explanation for why she has done so" Loki the only one who had remained calm at the 'attack' responded.

 "Name is Isa. Not like this man. Hurt what is mine. Need to hurt him back. Not like" the girl- Isa said roughly.

 "Please don't, I am sure he has a good reason" Bruce pleaded knowing the moment she did the others would attack her.

 "Saw him. Isa know did. Smell like him" Isa informed.

 "Tony? He hurt Tony? Are you sure?" Bruce asked gently. Clint stood down, if Steve hurt Tony, Clint would not like Steve very much either.

 "Man of roof sawed it and made me seed it to" Isa huffed. She was obviously tired of this so she kneed him in the groin and left.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind why Steve hurt Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will detail Remy being 'bullied' and Tony safewording.

"Steve why?" Clint asked wincing as the Isa chick kneed him.  
"He deserved it. He was bullying a mutant" Steve announced not feeling the slightest bit guilty. Knowing Tony, Bruce doubted he could pull up the video, then again he was in pretty bad shape down in the lab.  
"J by chance do you have the videos of either incidences. I am curious about what the Captain might have seen." Bruce pondered.  
"Indeed, you would need misses consent however seeing as sir is in no condition to do so. Shall I ask" Jarvis replied.   
"Yes please" Bruce said.  
"Video one uploading" Jarvis announced sounding bored.  
\--------------------------------------Video------------------------------  
"Sir, incoming call from Mister Remy, shall I accept" Jarvis asked. Tony banged his head from under the 87' mustang he was working on.  
"Yes! I mean if you must" Tony answered.  
"How is my mechanic doin chére" Remy? Asked.  
"Très bien my sewer-rat et tu?" Tony said.  
"Comme-ci comme-ça. Merde I needed to hear ya sweet angelic voice, ya sœur has poor Remy trainin des bébés on how not to die cause po' Remy made a rookie mistake on de last mission and put béte in de med bay" Remy whispered.  
"Really now. Do you need me to talk to her Rems? I am positive there was a good reason for the mistake and Eliza is not a saint herself when it comes to rookie mistakes." Tony answered sagging as if he knew it wasn't the case.  
"Non, Remy need ya ta channel your inner Jean-luc. S'il vous plaît" Remy whispered most likely beating himself up. Tony sighed lookin down.  
"Remy Lebeau what in devil's name do you think ya doin boy. Mon Dieu boy ya gonna get us all killed makin 'stakes like dat. How many times I gotta tell that pathetic ass of yours that ya can't get caught usin those devil powers of yours. Ya wanna be experimented on boy, som'times I think you'd d'serve it devil boy" Tony said sternly. Remy whimpered quietly. Tony looked down.  
"Sorry so sorry not mean ta pére not mean ta" Remy mumbled.  
"Merde boy are those tears. Of course dey are pathetic red Remy red I can't I'm sorry"Tony said whimpering.  
"You said that I d'serve ta be spirmented on. I sorry I need ta cry ya sposed ta love me" Remy whispered choking up. Steve walked in the garage.  
"Red.red.red" Tony pleaded. Disconnected sounds radiated through the garage.  
\-------------------------End of video--------------------  
"Dammit Steve Tony safeworded and you beat him. Did you even try to get the whole story" Bruce shouted running down to the green room.


	3. Tony Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " " means verbal talking  
> ' ' means sign.

"Hey Antney, sibaya brought gifts of food and choca" Isa who was now more human, Eliza said.

'I hurt, sister. No want' Tony signed.

'Not even c-h-o-c-a' Eliza inquired. 'No' Tony replied. Eliza sighed softly knowing  where his head was at.

'What you see lirota?' Eliza asked gently. Tony gave her his hand.

\-----------------memory----------------

"What the hell did I tell you boy, Starks are made of iron, Starks do not cry" Sir said roughly throwing me to the ground. I tried to get up but he pulled me up by my hair and hit me over the ears with his fists. I tried not to cry but it hurt and then quiet took over, I could see Sir yell but not hear him. I want Jarvis or Eliza.

\----------end of memory-----------------

\----------memory-------------------------

Elizas yelling at Sir. Sir yells back gesturing toward the door. She says something and Sir's face gets bright red. He turns away dismissing us. I wanted to do science but s'pose I don't need to. Eliza takes me to Jarvis and grabs ice for my hand. Sir handed me a hot smoldering iron. 

'A-n-t-n-e-y you not h-a-v-e do t-h-a-t, I get what you want' she says to me.

'Want h-i-m to b p-r-o-u-d' I told her knowing she couldn't get that for me anywhere. It wasn't as if you could go to the store and pick out - hey your dad's a jerk heres your monthly supply of what it would feel like to make him proud- 

\------------end of memory-----------

Eliza let go of Tony's hand and sighed for what felt like the billionth time today.

' I'm sorry ' she signed and held him up against her chest rocking him gently. They stayed like that for hours until Bruce came in again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibaya- big sister  
> Lirota- little brother   
> Antney- derivitive of Anthony   
> Choca- hot cocoa with cinnamon


	4. Bruce's interrogation

"Hey Tony, hey Isa mind if I visit I am to mad at our fearless leader" Bruce asked softly. I signed to Tony what he asked.

'No not mind' Tony replied.

"No we don't mind and my name is Eliza, kinda like your also Hulk, Isa don't speak good English and has a shorter fuse," I informed" also her eyes are dark grey while mine are light silver". I was also in the habit of signing and speaking aloud, I had to be for Tony.

"So you know then, and I guess your the miss that J speaks of. Do you know why Tony does that for that Remy fella, and didn't Tony say you were is sister" Bruce pondered rapidly.


	5. Answers

"Yes J calls me miss, yes I am Tony's sister, and yes I know why but I am not at liberty to tell you just know it is one hundred and seventy six percent consensual" Eliza spoke hesitantly.

"Why do you shy away when your alter ego just threw a very impressive temper tantrum. Why do you let me be here if you know how dangerous I am? Why are you signing everything I say?" Bruce implored. I looked at Tony questioningly. Tony nodded and went to play with Dum-E.

"I was signing because Antney is almost completely deaf, and when your dear captain hit him over his right ear the 10% hearing he had in that ear died. Now he only has 33% hearing in his left to make out sounds and his aids only worked in pairs so he has to re calculate that. I shy away for the same reason I allow you to stay; I am more dangerous"I answered softly.

"I fail to see how you could be" he mumbled.

I sighed looking him in the eyes- and oh hell no, not now no no no. Why couldn't- just a little.

"Miss I would be immensely happy if you would calm down or go to the room you share with Bruce as a safer place for you to shift" J said solemnly.


	6. Panic attacks galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Eliza noticed,why she freaked out about it but first panic attack. Don't read if it triggers you.

"What's going on J" Bruce asked as I walked away. I went into the cage and hyperventilated.  
\---------Time skip----------  
I cannot believe now would be the time I would find him. My mated bond, my ciaro, my everything. Why? And the icing on the cake, he has just a little anger management issue. I mean nothing compared to mine, but still. One might say he could empathize with me, but he wasn't trained to be a weapon, he wasn't forcefully told to kill every person like I was.  
"Hey I was told, well ordered by Tony to come make sure you weren't dead. I also wanted to apologize if what I said caused the loss of control issue," Bruce said gently bringing me out of my thoughts. Antney how could I forget." He's fine". I looked at him and laughed quitely.  
"It wasn't what you said, it was something I did. I'm well I feel like I got ran over by a Mack truck, but I'm alive, damn near impossible to kill anyway, I probably could have been ran over by a Mack truck and still be alive" I told him with a cat that at the canary grin.  
"Ok, well I am going to go upstairs and make sure Clint left some of Cap for me to 'smash' tell J if you need my help with anything" he said leaving.  
I sighed. I am so screwed. I mean really, I just got over Oliver two decades ago and I am still not over our daughter Kayla, would I be ready to do that again. Get over yourself Eliza who's to say he would even want that, mated bond means I will be whatever he needs from me, not that I would gain a romantic relationship and children out of it. Just talk to him explain, and ask what he would want from me. What if that is what he wants though, then you'll be the responsible adult and tell him your not ready yet. Ughhh.  
"Miss if I may Sir could use your help he is trying to get Dum-E to hand him the replacement wires for the aid"J informed soft like.  
"Thanks J, I will go 'help' him" I said implying I knew that while that was a real possibility, that was not why I was informed.  
"I know not of what you imply but you are very welcome Miss" J said


	7. Bruce SMASH

"Steve, why the hell did you do that. I talked to Eliza/Isa she says it is completely consensual"  Bruce growled.

"How the heck was I supposed to know that" Steve demanded.

"Well, there is this thing called asking" Loki pondered aloud. Bruce nodded slightly  miffed by the fact that The Great Captain America couldn't come up with that answer.

"Does this mean that thing is like you" Steve snarled.

"That thing is Tony's sister, and she is similar to me, but why does that matter? Last I checked you didn't care that I turned into the Hulk. I am exhausted and, quite frankly, exasperated that you, a man who hates bullies, have become one of the worst kinds of bully, the ones who not only get physical, but also don't even care. You used to stand up to bullies Rogers, now you have sunk to their level, I will never look at you the same again and if you even THINK about coming near Tony again before he is ready I will personally shove your dick so far down you throat your be shitting them for a week"Bruce snapped irritable and stormed off.

\------------change of p.o.v.--------

"Well then, remind me not to piss Bruce off,  like ever, but in all seriousness don't do anything like that again" Clint said to Steve.

"Seconded"Loki spoke.

"Aye, you did not do right by shield brother Tony, or Bruce" Thor informed dutifully. They all looked at Natasha.

"Eh I called Nick told him you need anger management classes and are unsafe to lead" she said turning to leave the room, and by the looks of it, floor.

\---------back to Bruce-------

I wonder why Eliza acted that way toward me, why did I feel the need to protect her? What would Tony say to me hanging out with her? Why was she so flighty earlier? Is that why she could drop everything and come here with no hassle? I suppose it could be, or it could be a similar reason to why I was before Tony, maybe she just hasn't found a place to call home. This is going to get me nowhere, I will just have to talk to her. Have the others picked up on the nervousness she's shown, or is it only toward me?


End file.
